This invention relates to cutting tools, particularly a cutting tool in which a cutting insert tip is supported by an insert holder.
Machining tools, such as milling, drilling, and cutting tools, typically include a cutting insert tip comprising materials such as ceramics, nitrides, carbides, aluminum oxides, iron oxides, natural or synthetic diamond, or the like. To reduce the overall cost of the tool, the insert tip is supported by an insert holder comprising a less expensive material, such as tool steel or the like.
Previous machining tools have used several methods to provide sufficient holding forces between insert holders and insert tips to resist cutting forces experienced during machining processes. For example, in some cases insert tips are connected to insert holders via brazing. Unfortunately, brazing dissimilar materials can be relatively difficult and therefore expensive.
As another example, in some cases insert tips are connected to insert holders via press fitting. Unfortunately, press fitting requires insert tips and insert holders having relatively small tolerances (e.g., on the order of a few ten-thousandths of an inch) in order to ensure appropriate engagement between the components. Of course, insert tips and insert holders having such tolerances are relatively expensive.
Considering the drawbacks of previous designs, relatively inexpensive machining tools and methods for manufacturing such machining tools are needed.